Binatang Jalang
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Mendapati seorang penguntit selalu tidak pernah menyenangkan. Dan salah satu korbannya adalah Sang Ketua Kelas 3-E dari SMP Kunugigaoka, Isogai Yuuma. Ini hanya pengalaman kecil yang akan dia bagi dengan kita. CROSSOVER Ansatsu Kyoushitsu x NARUTO. AU. Yaoi. For #Yuumafantasia and #DnC event. RnR?
Kalau-kalau boleh ditilik, seorang Isogai Yuuma memang mahkluk Tuhan paling sempurna—setidaknya untuk ukuran Jepang, mungkin? Paras rupawan, pintar pelajaran dan olahraga, rambut coklat gelap dengan antena kembar di pucuk ubun-ubunnya yang lucu, biji mata secerah coklat emas tambang, pinggang seksi, kaki jenjang (hei, untuk ukuran anak SMP, bolehlah dikata 172 sentimeter itu tinggi), senyum semanis coklat Swiss, mahir sekali menggunakan pisau—yang mungkin bisa untuk membunuh orang, sikapnya yang supel dan ceria, belum lagi omongan yang dilontarkannya tiada pernah menyakiti seekor semut sekalipun. Yang jelas, si Abang _Ikemen_ ini benar-benar sempurna dari ujung antena kembarnya sampai ke ujung kuku jempol kakinya (yang diyakini oleh orang-orang memiliki wangi semerbak bunga mawar dan kembang sedap malam—yah, jangan tanya baunya, deh!)

Dan karena itu pulalah, mungkin wajar baginya kalau sekarang, waktu ini, tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, siang ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, _sekarang ini_ ; ia melihat sosok perempuan berkulit putih mulus, berjidat lebar, bermata hijau _emerald_ redup, dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya di bulan Mei, menatap padanya dengan raut penuh harap, mata berbinar, dan rona semerah buah ceri di kedua belah pipinya.

Oh, dan kalau boleh menambahkan; melihat Isogai Yuuma dari balik sebatang pohon besar yang letaknya sekitar duapuluh meter jauhnya dari jendela kelas 3-E, disembunyikan semak-semak, dan tentu saja, di atas gunung.

Jangan lupa kalau seorang Isogai Yuuma duduk di kursi baris depan, nomor empat dari sebelah kanan jendela, lebih dekat ke pintu masuk.

Jangan lupa pula mengacuhkan seragam sekolah gadis itu; seragam sailor warna merah untuk musim panas dari SMA Khusus Putri Konohagakure, sekolah khusus putri elit yang letaknya lima stasiun kereta dari SMP Kunugigaoka (plus satu kilometer kalau ditambah perjalanan dari gerbang gedung sekolah utama ke gedung kelas 3-E).

Peluh sebiji jagung muda mengalir pelan dari pelipis Yuuma. Ludahnya diteguk sekali. Bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara decit kecil, "Dia lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Binatang Jalang**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei, NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, CROSSOVER Ankyou-NARUTO, Explicit Mature Content; R-18 | Yaoi | PWP | Threesome | Violence | Strong Language**

 **Dedicated for YUUMASUTRA; #Yuumafantasia and #DnC event**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Please enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan pelan di pucuk kepala Yuuma membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari catatan Bahasa Jepang yang ia salin ulang (agar lebih mudah dimengerti katanya) di jam istirahatnya yang berharga. Mendongak ke atas dan mendapati kawan baiknya menatapnya dengan penuh selidik bagaikan detektif murahan.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Kau cemas soal apa, sih?" Maehara Hiroto menggeser buku catatan Yuuma dan duduk di atas meja Ketua Kelas 3-E itu, "Alismu berkerut, tuh." Ia menyentil tengah kening Yuuma yang menghasilkan bunyi cetik ringan.

Yuuma hanya mengerut keningnya pelan, "Eeh, tidak ada apa-apa, sih." Tersenyum kecut begitu siapa pula yang mau percaya, apalagi di hadapan teman baikmu sendiri?

Kini giliran Hiroto yang mengerutkan kening, "Penguntit itu lagi?"

Lagi-lagi senyum kecut yang didapati pemuda berparas tak kalah tampan dengan Yuuma tersebut. Dia menelusurkan telapak tangannya ke juntaian rambut Yuuma sembari menghela naps pandang dan berat.

"Kasihan sekali Isogaiku tersayang dapat penguntit~" cengiran tolol ganti menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Kalau status Maehara Hiroto bukan sahabat baik Isogai Yuuma, kemungkinan sebuah belati akan duduk manis nan indah di tenggorokannya. "Prihatin sedikit padaku bisa tidak, sih?"

Hiroto hanya bisa menyajikan cengiran kuda andalannya, "Kalau begitu sebagai bentuk rasa prihatinku sebagai cowok baik-baik dan super ganteng, nanti kita jalan-jalan ke kota dan akan kutraktir macam-macam supaya kau semangat!"

Mata coklat emas Yuuma berkilat, "Kau harus belikan aku ubi sekantung penuh." Tantangnya.

"Kubelikan satu stall bersama penjualnya juga boleh kalau kau mau merawatnya."

"Aku tidak butuh penjualnya, aku hanya perlu ubinya untuk kumakan bersama dengan keluargaku, Maehara—"

"Bercanda, woi!" Dia terkekeh, "pulang sekolah langsung saja, ya!"

Kini senyum senang menghiasi wajah si Ketua Kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tidak salah ingat, kesialan menyebalkan ini bermula dua bulan yang lalu. _Kalau tidak salah ingat, lho._

Menghadapi seorang penguntit bukan kali pertama dirasakan oleh Isogai Yuuma. Serius, sudah berkali-kali ia mendapat penguntit karena dia begitu— _sempurna._

Kutukan atau anugerah pun Yuuma tak begitu tahu dan hanya bisa pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan. Sejak sekolah dasar, ia sudah punya aura seperti _itu; sempurna. Kharisma._ Tidak heran banyak gadis tertarik padanya—sampai pada tahap memuja berlebihan, obsesi, dan kemudian eksploitasi besar-besaran; menguntit keseharian dan privasi sang idola dunia mereka.

Karena itulah ia tidak yakin sejak kapan penguntit barunya ini muncul. Ia mungkin pintar dalam pelajaran, namun untuk urusan mengingat sesuatu yang—sekiranya, untuk dia—tidak penting, memori itu akan otomatis terhapus begitu saja dari sistem program pengingat di otak Yuuma.

Pulang sekolah menuju stasiun kereta seperti biasa bersama Maehara, membeli tiket, masuk kereta dan kemudian berdiri menunggu untuk sampai di tujuan.

Tidak lama berselang setelah itu, ekor matanya mendapati pemandangan gadis tersebut; si rambut merah muda pendek itu, berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang, sedang berdiri aneh—kaki tertekuk sedikit, gemetaran, tangan mencengkeram erat tas sekolahnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan mahoni dengan gantungan kunci berupa kipas kecil dan monster musang ekor sembilan. Matanya berair dan berkaca-kaca, bibirnya digigit-gigit, napas yang berusaha ditahan sekuat tenaga menjadi keluar tidak teratur dari hidungnya, tak lupa disertai keringat yang mengucur jelas dari kedua pelipisnya. Mukanya pun semerah tomat.

Sebenarnya itu pemandangan yang cukup biasa dilihat orang. Kemungkinan manusia memliki ekspresi seperti itu ada beberapa: 1) ingin kencing, 2), ingin buang air besar, 3) ingin buang angin, 4) tidak sengaja minum viagra, 5) kemungkinan besar dia memasang vibrator di selangkangannya, atau pilihan terakhir jatuh pada nomor 6) mendapat pelecehan seksual.

Biji matanya ia fokuskan pada gadis itu selama kurang-lebih spuluh detik untuk menyadari seorang bapak-bapak gemuk paruh baya dengan rambut botak di tengah, kacamata kotak, wajah berminyak dan hidung bertahtakan sebuah tahi lalat sebesar biji delima sedang berdiri keterlaluan dekat dengan si gadis rambut merah muda. Napasnya memburu—sama seperti gadis itu, dengan cengiran menjijikkan, yang sering dilihat pada karakter tukang perkosa yang biasa muncul di film-film porno berdurasi sekitar duapuluh menitan.

Yuuma menusuri posisi paman-paman itu, terus ke bawah, sampai matanya sedikit terbelalak dan kemudian kerutan alis tanda ketidaksukaan muncul.

"Maehara," bibirnya mengucap nama temannya, "aku pergi ke sebelah sana dulu."

Hiroto mengendik pelan, "Mau kau tolong?"

Tanpa babibu, Yuuma berjalan menembus keramaian gerbong kereta dan dengan segera menendang pria itu sampai jatuh terpelanting menabrak tiang pegangan kereta.

"Aaah!"

Gadis itu berteriak. Cairan kental berwarna bening mengucur lambat dari paha dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, cairan lain berwarna kuning keluar dengan deras. Ia menangis terisak. Tubuhnya limbung dipadukan dengan kakinya yang bergetar, tak kuasa ia pun jatuh terduduk di atas air kencingnya sendiri. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Di sisi lain, paman-paman itu terkulai lemas di tempatnya, pingsan, dengan penis yang masih saja mengeluarkan sperma dalam kadar yang cukup banyak.

Satu gerbong berteriak dan menjerit jijik.

 **.**

Paman-paman itu dibawa kge kantor petugas keamanan stasiun kereta. Yuuma dan Hiroto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Yuuma berjalan mendekati gadis itu, yang masih saja menangis keras.

Dia baru saja diperkosa, wajar bila menangis ketakutan seperti itu.

Lagak sebagai seorang ikemen muncul tanpa Yuuma sadari; itu seperti ada dalam dirinya dan dirinya tidak bisa mengontrolnya—atau dia kelewat baik dan simpatik, mungkin antara keduanya. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu beberapa kali dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus kuat demi orangtuanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Yuuma bertanya sembari menyajikan senyum simpatik.

Suaranya lirih, namun masih bisa didengar, "Ha-Haruno... Sakura..." ia terisak.

Hiroto ikut duduk di samping Sakura, "Ingin kami antar pulang? Kita bisa bicarakan ini bersama orang tuamu."

"JANGAN!" Sakura berteriak, "Kalau orang tuaku sampai tahu bahwa aku baru saja diper—" tenggorokannya tercekat, "baru saja terkena musibah yang bisa mempermalukan keluarga seperti itu, aku bisa diusir! Aku tidak akan diakui sebagai anak mereka lagi! Aku bisa malu seumur hidup!"

Erangan Sakura membuat Hiroto dan Yuuma langsung diam di tempat. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, menyisakan suara isakan tiada henti dari seorang Haruno Sakura dan beberapa suara dari para petugas keamanan dari ruang sebelah yang sedang mengamankan pelaku pencabulan.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini... Menanggung hal paling memalukan seperti ini... pertama dicampakan pacarku, dan sewaktu pulang eh malah sekarang aku baru saja seleseai dinodai oleh orang asing yang lebih mirip babi—aku ingin mati saja!" ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Yuuma menarik kedua tangan Sakura, membuat coklat emasnya bertemu pandang dengan emerald redup Sakura yang basah dan merah. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi pikirkan orang-orang yang mencintaimu kalau mengetahui kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri. Mereka akan sedih bukan main!"

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Mereka akan mengerti. Cukup jelaskan pada mereka pelan-pelan dan niscaya mereka akan tetap berada di pihakmu; mereka tetap orang tuamu, Haruno-san."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Tapi orang tuaku..."

"Mereka orang tuamu, mereka akan di sampingmu," Yuuma menggenggam tangan Sakura. Matanya dan kata-katanya memancarkan kepercayaan yang besar, tiada goyah sedikitpun.

Wajah gadis itu lebih memerah—walau memang wajahnya masih merah karena menangis dan menahan emosi yang membuncah. Ia terisak kembali.

"Terima kasih..."

Hiroto menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu kita berdua berkenalan dengannya... setelah itu di hari berikutnya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengintaiku. Ternyata dia. Aaahh," Yuuma berteriak histeris. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka dan meraup lima sentimeter pertama ubi rebusnya yang masih mengepul-epul panasnya.

Hiroto hanya menyodorkan minuman botolan sembari berkomentar, "Salah sendiri jadi ikemen, hahaha!"

"Jangan tertawa! Aku sudah biasa dengan penguntit, cuma penguntitku yang sebelum-sebelumnya masih dalam batas wajar!" Yuuma mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "yang ini parah!"

"Parah bagaimana?" Hiroto membuka kertas pembungkus ubi rebusnya dan kemudian mulai menikmati ubinya secuil.

"Biasanya aku hanya akan diikuti dan dilihat dari kejauhan serta loker sepatuku diisi oleh surat cinta atau makanan—itu aku masih bisa terima dengan senang hati, atau sekedar mengambil barang-barang remeh seperi pensil, penghapus atau kaus kaki. Kalau yang ini? Alih-alih memberiku sesuatu, barangku yang berharga lebih banyak yang hilang."

"Seperti?"

"Celana dalam—serius, aku memergokinya beberapa hari lalu, sol dalam sepatu, baju olahraga, topi, boxer, baju penuh keringat yang baru saja aku pakai? Jangan lupa dia pernah masuk dari pintu depan dan tidur di kamarku! Ibuku dan adik-adikku mengijinkan dia masuk karena dia bilang dia pacarku? Kau percaya itu? Dan kemudian dia memakai bajuku. Lalu kenyataan beberapa anak kelas satu terkena kasus penyerangan gadis memakai silet setelah bicara padaku? Pernah dengar? Baru booming beberapa hari ini; pelakunya dia. Dia gila!"

Sorot mata Hiroto berubah, "Dia berbuat semua hal itu padamu?"

Yuuma mengangguk lemah, lagi-lagi dia menghela napas berat, "Sayangnya, iya."

"Ingin kubunuh dia untukmu?"

Mendengar kata bunuh, sorot mata Yuuma ikut berubah. Berada di kelas yang berusaha saling bunuh dengan gurunya membuatnya mendengar kata bunuh menjadi hal yang biasa dan sayangnya, kata bunuh juga merupakan sandinya untuk merubah sorot mata hangatnya menjadi sorot mata dingin pembunuh.

"Akan kubunuh dia sendiri—ah, tapi belum lulus, jadi tidak bisa membunuh, ya?" si empunya antena pucuk kembar mendesah geram, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, dia mempunyai gagasan lain, "Siksa. Ya, siksa saja. Dan dengan cara paling busuk kalau aku boleh menambahkan. Akan kusiksa dia. Dia memuakkan."

"Butuh bantuan dengan hal itu?" Hiroto menyunggingkan senyum dingin.

Senyum manis terpampang, "Tentu saja aku butuh bantuan, 'kan?" ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana seragamnya, memencet beberapa tombol dan terdengar nada sambung.

 _"Halo? Ada perlu apa, Isogai?"_

"Ah, halo, Karma. Aku butuh bantuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura cukup yakin dengan kemampuan dia untuk mengikuti orang yang dia suka. Sakura cukup yakin dengan kemampuan dia memainkan silet. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan situasi di mana seorang pemuda berambut merah, mata bagaikan iblis dan senyum dingin hadir di hadapannya sembari menodongkan pisau.

"Aku biasanya tidak segalak ini ke wanita, kok, Kak. Aku hanya perlu membawamu ke suatu tempat~" Akabane Karma mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya riang. Saking dinginnya senyumnya, lutut Sakura lemas bukan main.

"A-Aku punya uang—kalau kau mau!" si rambut merah muda gemetaran, tasnya dipeluk erat-erat. Dia tidak sempat mengeluarkan silet kesayangannya tadi, jadi ini benar-benar kondisi yang buruk.

Karma tersenyum lagi, "Eeehh, aku memang akan senang kalau dapat uangmu; kelihatannya kau orang kaya, ya, Kak? Hmmm, tapi aku diminta seseorang untuk membawamu, bukan uangmu."

Dan dalam satu gerakan kilat, sebuah tendangan tanpa mengurangi tenaga sedikitpun dari Karma mendarat keras di perut Sakura. Sebuah tinju pun melayang dari tangan Karma menuju wajah gadis itu tanpa ampun.

Dan semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahh, aah, nghhhh!" suara desahan terdengar sangat keras—keterlaluan kalau Sakura boleh bilang. Seingatnya ini masih siang, dan dari suaranya, mereka pasti sedang melakukan hubungan intim—di siang hari. Oh, indah sekali rasanya punya pasangan.

 _'NYUT!'_

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Sakura mengernyit pelan sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah! Aahhhh, Maehara—di sana! Nguh!"

Lenguhan terdengar kembali di cuping Sakura. Serius, deh, kalau mau kawin di tempat lain saja bagaimana?

"Apa kau terangsang karena ada babi betina itu di sana, eh, Isogai?"

Kemudian suara desahan serta suara erotik lainnya bermunculan.

Mata Sakura kini terbuka sepenuhnya, pening dan perih ia rasakan seketika, "Urgh... Akh..." akal sehatnya berusaha ia kumpulkan banyak-banyak. Ia memalingkan muka ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lemah karena pipinya masih sakit.

Ruangan itu lumayan besar dengan tinggi setidaknya 2,5 meter dengan lebar kira-kira 4 meter, mempunyai dinding retak-retak berwarna abu-abu pudar, di atasnya ada lampu remang-remang berwarna kuning yang di sampingnya menggantung kipas angin lama, beberapa furnitur berdebu yang tidak terlalu terawat seperti lemari, jendela berteralis, meja, kursi, dan ranjang.

"Ah, aahh, ngghhhhh, terus, Maehara, lebih dalam!" fokus Sakura kini tertuju pada ranjang. Suara-suara itu kini mulai bisa diproses dengan amat baik oleh gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Iso-Isogai-kun—" mata Sakura masih tak dapat mempercayai pemandangan di depannya. Dua pemuda yang ia buntuti selama dua bulan terakhir ini sedang asyik bercinta dan bercumbu.

Tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka sama sekali; batang kemaluan milik Maehara Hiroto berada tepat di lubang rektum Isogai Yuuma, dengan posisi Yuuma duduk membelakangi Isogai dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya naik turun. Batang kemaluan Yuuma yang memerah terlihat naik-turun seirama dengan hentakan pinggangnya yang menggila di atas kemaluan Hiroto. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, tubuh mereka saling beradu, kulit bertemu kulit, peluh dan cairan _precum_ mulai berjatuhan, desahan napas menjadi semakin tidak teratur dan liar.

"Aaaaah!" desahan panjang menghiasi ruangan itu. Cairan sperma muncrat keluar dari lubang batang kemaluan Yuuma, mengotori seprei ranjang. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, matanya berair dan wajahnya menjadi lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Eehh, sudah selesai? Padahal aku masih belum, Isogai—" dan dalam satu hentakan, Hiroto bangun dan mendorong tubuh Yuuma ke depan, tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Yuuma melesak ke ranjang empuk itu sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi pinggang Yuuma agar tetap pada posisinya; menungging. Satu sentakan dan batang Hiroto lagi-lagi menghantam bagian dalam Yuuma tanpa ampun dan jeda.

"Hyaa! Aah! Aaargh! Mae-Mahera, aku baru saja kelua—Hghh! Aah! Aaahh! Hauu—" tubuhnya panas, pikirannya kosong, hanya tersisa rasa nikmat surga ke tujuh yang dirasakan oleh sosok Ketua Kelas 3-E itu.

"Kau sudah keluar, tapi aku belum, 'kan? Ini hanya hukuman kecil~" tangan kanan Hiroto yang tadi berada di pinggang Yuuma sekarang berganti posisi, menyusuri lingkar pinggang pemuda itu dan menuju ke dalam, ke arah batang yang kembali menegang di bagian tengah bawah tubuh Yuuma. Memegangi batang itu dengan kencang, kemudian mengocoknya dengan ritme cepat, namun telunjuk Hiroto berada pada ujung kemaluan Yuuma, mencegah cairan putih kekuningan pucat itu keluar untuk kali berikutnya.

"Isogai—Maehara—ka-kalian..." raut mukanya menjadi penuh dengan ketakutan. Hiroto mendengar suara gadis itu, ia pun mendongak dari pekerjaannya, dan tersenyum sinis.

"Ooh, babi betina itu sudah sadar rupanya! Isogai, coba lihat!" tangan kiri Hiroto menjambak rambut Isogai agar kepala Isogai terangkat dan melihat pemandangan Haruno Sakura yang sedang menatap mereka ketakutan, tanpa selembar pakaianpun, dengan kondisi badan babak belur, terikat di kursi.

"Hai, Haruno-san~ Aahh, ma-maafkan aku yang—NGGH! Di sana, Maehara—aaah, harus membawamu ke sini, ya—ah! Ah!"

"Apa-apaan—" Sakura terkesiap dan sekejap langsung berteriak histeris mengetahui ia sedang telanjang bulat dan terikat. Kelihatannya karena tinju Karma tadi, ia belum bisa memproses semuanya dengan begitu tepat, ternyata. Badannya terikat, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar setidaknya tali itu bisa longgar, "Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" ia menangis.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang mengikuti kami tadi siang—dan dua bulan terakhir ini. Dasar otak udang, giliran sudah sedekat ini dengan Isogai, malah jadi sok suci." Hiroto mendecak, namun pinggangnya masih bergerak maju mundur.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?!" erang Sakura.

"Kau ini serius otak udang atau memang idiot tidak punya otak? Sudah menguntit Isogaiku tersayang, menyakiti anak-anak perempuan kesukanku di gedung utama sekolah, mencuri perlengkapan Isogaiku? Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa'?"

"Isogai _mu_? Isogai... pacarmu?"

"Kekasihku, tentu saja. Iya, 'kan, Isogai?"

Yuuma, dengan kemampuan sendiri, memutar tubuhnya, kini ia bisa menghadap Hiroto dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, "Tentu saja aku kekasihmu~" dan dalam sekali gerakan, ia meraup bibir Hiroto dengan nafsu.

Sakura ketakutan. Sosok pangeran yang ia dambakan sedang meraup bibir orang lain—lebih-lebih kepada bibir lelaki lain. Dengan ekspresi seorang penggila seks parah.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura menoleh kaget, mendapati Karma masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya dengan bertelanjang dada saja. Tapi ia membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil di tangannya.

"Aah, kalian sudah bermain duluan sebelum aku datang," nada kecewa tersirat dalam perkataannya walau senyum manis bertahtakan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Oh, sampah bervagina ini sudah sadar. Mau kita apakan? Isogai menyuruhku datang dan membawa mahkluk ini ke sini untuk disiksa, 'kan?" Karma tersenyum.

"Sesukamu saja," Hiroto berucap pelan, "kau hajar dia lagi pun tak masalah."

Sakura tercekat, "Kau yang membuat tubuhku lebam semua begini?!"

Karma berjalan mendekati kursi tempat Sakura diikat, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian kakinya ia angkat dan menendang kursi itu keras-keras sampai Sakura jatuh terjerembab ke lantai, "AAHH!" erangnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali menghajar orang, kau tahu, Kak?" kakinya terangkat lagi, menendang paha dan perut Sakura, "Apalagi ke orang yang hobinya menguntit pacar orang."

Kakinya masih saja terus menghantam tubuh Sakura yang sudah penuh luka dan lebam di sana-sini. Gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak, merintih dan meminta tolong—tanpa tahu, atau mungkin tahu, bahwa tidak ada yang akan menolongnya pada waktu ini juga.

Selang beberapa waktu, pemuda dengan rambut merah itu menghentikan aksi tendangan brutalnya. Darah Sakura mengotori sepatu kulit warna coklat milik Karma, membuat Karma sedikit sebal. Ia mengoleskan darah itu ke rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Menjijikkan betul mahkluk ini. Isogai menemukanmu di tempat sampah mana, sih?"

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya; karena ketakutan dan kesakitan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka menjadi penguntit seorang Isogai Yuuma akan menempatkan dirinya pada posisi paling menyakitkan. Matanya tertutupi oleh pesona Isogai sehingga _mungkin_ ia melewatkan beberapa informasi seperti bahwa nyatanya Isogai Yuuma adalah penyuka sesama jenis, penggila seks, dan mempunyai dua orang kekasih psikopat.

Akabane Karma kemudian mengambil sebilah pisau dari sakunya, kemudian mendekatkannya pada ikatan tali yang terpasang di tangan Sakura dengan kursi terputus. Gadis itu sekarang resmi berpisah dari kursinya. Gadis itu menggeliat, berusaha kabur, namun sebuah tusukan mendarat di pahanya.

"AAARGH!"

"Mau ke mana? Kita baru mulai bermain, lho~" dua sabetan mendarat pada otot tendon Achilles, membuat gadis itu meraung lebih kesakitan dari sebelumnya. Kini ia lumpuh total.

Tas kecil yang sedari tadi teronggok begitu saja di bawah kaki Karma kini ia buka, dan ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang membuat Sakura ingin mati sekarang.

 _Double head dildo_ silikon elektrik berwarna merah dengan panjang kira-kira tigapuluh sentimeter, dua buah _nipple stimulator_ berwarna perak, sebuah _magic wand_ berwarna pink-ungu, gunting kain berwarna hitam, lakban berwarna coklat transparan, dan _cutter_ duabelas sentimeter berwarna biru pucat.

"M-M-Ma-Mau kau apakan aku?" suaranya bergetar tak karuan.

Karma memakai sepasang sarung tangan karet layaknya seorang dokter bedah, menjambak rambut Sakura dan membuatnya mengerang sedikit. Ia mengangkat kepala Sakura ke atas sampai badan telanjang gadis itu ikut terangkat, kemudian ia mendobrakkan tubuh itu ke dinding. Tangan Karma yang kiri kini sibuk membuat muut Sakura terbuka, sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh benda lain dari dalam tas itu.

Dua buat botol dikeluarkan. Satu berwarna putih dengan tulisan viagra di tubuh botolnya, sedangkan yang satunya merupakan obat cuci perut ternama. Melucuti tutup botol dengan satu tangan itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang Akabane Karma. Dengan gesit, ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan menegukkan semua isi dua botol itu ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Terkejut bukan main, ia menelan semua itu. Tersedak, kemudian nyaris memuntahkan segalanya sebelum tangan Karma menutupi mulutnya sambil berbisik 'telan semuanya atau kubunuh'.

Tigapuluh detik berselang dan tubuh Sakura terasa panas. Putingnya memerah dan mengeras, _clitoris_ nya membesar dan terasa perih. Napasnya terenggal. "Aahh, aahhh! Nghh!"

"Ahaha, belum apa-apa sudah _horny_ sendiri. Dasar binatang hina." Karma kemudian mengambil lakban dan menempelkannya pada rambut kemaluan Sakura. Satu tarikan, dan begitu cepatnya, rambut-rambut kasar itu tercabut, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan darah di bibir kemaluan siswa sekolah menengah ke atas itu.

"SAKIITT!"

Seolah menulikan diri, Karma mengambil dildo dua kepala, membuka kaki gadis itu lebar-lebar, dan kemudian melesakkannya ke dalam kemaluan Sakura.

"AAAH!"

Darah keluar dari lubang kemaluan Sakura. Karma bersiul sebentar, "Masih perawan? Wow, tidak kusangka." Ia mengambil _magic wand_ dan menempelkannya di _clitoris_ Sakura. _Dua nipple stimulator_ tidak lupa dilakban di puting Sakura. Dengan remot kendali, semua alat itu diaktifkan. Getaran dalam kadar maksimal mulai membuat Sakura gila; bergeliut heboh, berteriak, melenguh, dan mengeluarkan _precum_ yang banyak.

Karma berdiri. Pemuda itu memandangi makhluk yang baru ia siksa dengan jijik. Pemandangannya memang benar-benar menjijikkan.

Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, mendekati Yuuma dan Hiroto, mencium bibir mereka satu per satu tanpa ada yang terlewat. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang.

Hiroto menarik keluar kemaluannya dari dalam anus Yuuma, menyisakan sedikit nada sebal. Namun kini Yuuma mencoba duduk dan kemudian kedua pemuda itu menghimpitnya bagai _sandwhich_. Hiroto dipunggungi sekali lagi, kemudian ia mulai menggigiti dan menjilati tengkuk Yuuma penuh sensasi sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas-remas batang Yuuma sekali lagi, di sisi lain, Karma mulai mencicip dada Yuuma; dijilati, dipermainkan puting kirinya, ditarik-tarik dan digigiti, sedangkan dada yang sebelah kanan diremas-remas oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Tangan Yuuma sendiri disibukkan dengan mengocok kedua batang yang sedang menegang di depan dan belakangnya.

"Ini sedikit pembalasan yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Haruno-san. Strategi pertama; membawa gadis gila ini—kau—kemari dengan bantuan Karma yang sudah melumpuhkanmu." Yuuma berbicara diiringi desahan napas yang ikut keluar acap kali gigitan di tengkuk dan dadanya terasa agak kuat.

"Strategi kedua; buat dia menyadari betapa Pangeran yang ia impi-impikan hanya sebatas binatang jalang penggila seks dengan laki-laki." Karma bersuara.

"Strategi ketiga; buat dia menyesal berani menyentuh barang milik orang lain dengan cara memberinya pengalaman paling buruk."

Bibir Yuuma kini menjadi bahan rebutan untuk Karma dan Hiroto. Karma berpikir bahwa sesi seks Hiroto dan Yuuma sudah kelewat lama, sehingga ia pun memberi isyarat pada Hiroto agar pemuda itu meraup Yuuma lebih banyak. Hiroto mengabulkannya.

Ciuman-ciuman panas saling beradu; bibir bertemu bibir, lidah bertemu bibir, ataupun lidah bertemu lidah.

Yuuma merubah posisinya. Kini ia memunggungi Karma, kemudian menundukkan badannya, sehingga posisinya menungging. "Karma, kau tidak mau menikmatiku di sini?"

Jilatan nakal melukis bibir Karma—itu dari Hiroto. Karma membalas ciuman Hiroto, sambil memposisikan pinggangnya dan kemudian memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang rektum Yuuma. Yuuma menggelinjang keenakan. Karma pun juga melenguh nikmat saat batangnya ditelan seutuhnya oleh Yuuma. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju-mundur dengan irama cepat dan kasar—itu khas Karma.

Tidak terima batangnya tiada yang menghibur, Hiroto memegang batangnya dan kemudian memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulut Yuuma, "Kau membiarkan juniorku kesepian. Jahatnya."

Menampik protes kecil Hiroto, Yuuma mulai mengulum dan menggigit-gigit kecil batang kemaluan kekasihnya yang berambut coklat.

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu merasakan tubuhnya makin panas. Lendir bening keluar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Perutnya terasa melilit-lilit.

Posisi bercumbu mereka berganti lagi. Kini Karma menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sedangkan Yuuma menaikinya dengan batang Karma yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Yuuma. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Hiroto menghentikan sebentar kegiatan Yuuma kemudian ia mulai memposisikan kemaluannya di depan rektum Yuuma yang sudah didominasi oleh batang kemaluan Karma. Bokong Yuuma mulai ia renggangkan sehingga mau tak mau, lubang rektum Yuuma ikut melebar. Melihat kesempatan itu, batang kemaluan Hiroto melesak masuk.

"Aaahhh!" cairan sperma keluar langsung tanpa babibu dari ujung kemaluan Yuuma, mengotori perut, dada, dan wajah tampan Karma. Karma menjilat cairan itu dengan sensual. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya kembali, bergantian dengan gerakan Hiroto. Saat Karma menusuk, Hiroto menarik. Hiroto menusuk, Karma menarik. Stimulan-stimulan indah itu membuat otak Yuuma sudah tak berfungsi normal. Mereka mirip binatang dalam masa kawin; tanpa ampun, tanpa batas, tanpa jeda.

Dalam hentakan ke sepersekian kalinya, perut Yuuma dipenuhi sperma dari dua kekasihnya. Sperma dari kemaluannya pun tak urung keluar lagi. Dari anusnya pun keluar sperma hangat yang berasal dari kekasihnya. Mereka terengah dan jatuh saling bertumpukan.

Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lendir bening keluar dengan dasyat dari lubang kemaluannya. Tak lama berselang, air kencingnya ikut keluar. Dari belakang, keluar kotoran yang disebabkan obat pencuci perut yang diberikan oleh Karma.

Hiroto bangun dan menengok ke belakang karena mencium bau busuk. Ia memandang jijik dan berjengit, "Wanita busuk! Berani-beraninya buang air bsar di sini sewaktu kami selesai menikmati waktu kami!"

Gadis itu menangis pilu.

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat muda itu beranjak bangun, membuat kemaluannya keluar dari anus Yuuma, dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia menendang muka Sakura keras, "Makan! Bersihkan kekacauan yang kau perbuat!"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi—Aku—"

Hiroto menarik rambut Sakura dan membuat tubuhnya berputar, kini wajahnya tepat berada di atas kotorannya sendiri.

"MAKAN! ATAU KUBUNUH, WANITA JALANG!"

Si pemilik rambut merah muda hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, ia membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai memakan kotoran yang baru ia keluarkan itu.

Karma tertawa mengejek, "Benar-benar dimakan, lho! Menjijikkan! Hahahaha!"

Yuuma kini bangun dan melihat Sakura dengan kondisi lebih rendah dari apapun yang pernah ia lihat; telanjang bulat, berdarah-darah, luka dan lebam menghiasi tubuhnya, alat-alat seks semua masih terpasang lengkap di tubuhnya, dan ia sedang makan kotorannya sendiri.

"Maeharaaaaaa, jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kau kena kotorannya." Yuuma berujar, Hiroto menurut. Mata Yuuma kini terarah pada gunting dan cutter. "Karma, gunting dan cutter mau digunakan untuk apa?"

"Terserah kamu, sih."

Senyum mengembang, "Tandai dia, yuk?" Yuuma bangun dan menyeret Karma ikut bangkit. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Hiroto, membungkuk untuk memgambil kedua benda tajam itu. Si pemilik antena pucuk kembar itu mengambil gunting dan mulai menggunting rambut Sakura dengan acak-acakkan. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberinya tato~" Karma mengambil cutter dan mulai menyayat daging Sakura di beberapa tempat; dada sebelah kiri ditato dengan tulisan Babi Betina, perut samping kanan dengan Wanita Jalang, kedua paha mendapat PELACUR di kiri dan JAHANAM di kanan.

Jeritan Sakura sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ia pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat.

"Aah, dia pingsan. Mau ditinggal di sini atau bagaimana, nih?" Hiroto bertanya. Ia mengetuk-etukan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendapat sebuah ide. "Buang saja, bagaimana? Turun dari bukit ini dan belok ke kiri sedikit sudah langsung ketemu tempat pembuangan sampah, lho. Cuma ada beberapa pengawas dan kamera CCTV."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta Ritsu untuk mengakali kamera CCTVnya." Yuuma berjalan mengambil celananya dan mulai mencari ponselnya. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya (dan tentu saa milik Hiroto dan Karma juga begitu sewaktu sudah mulai beraksi dari menculik Sakura, tentu saja) agar Ritsu tidak tahu apa-apa dan emalporkannya ke Korosensei.

Berbicara dengan Ritsu sebentar dan kini ia sudah mendapat laporan bahwa kamera CCTVnya sudah dinonaktifkan. Mereka buru-buru memakai pakaian mereka dan membopong tubuh Sakura yang mereka tutupi dengan kain seprei. Tiga pemuda itu keluar dari rumah kosong tersebut (rumah itu sudah ada di sana lama sekali dan tidak ada yang memakainya), menuruni bukit melewati hutan agar tidak mencolok dan kemudian membuang tubuh gadis itu ke tumpukan sampah setelah mereka membobol pagarnya.

Yuuma tersenyum manis melihat kreasinya.

"Kalau dia bisa hidup, menurutmu dia akan lapor polisi?" Hiroto bertanya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya sedkit.

"Sewaktu kejadian di stasiun kereta api, dia bilang dia tidak bisa cerita ke orang tuanya, 'kan? Walau aku menyuruhnya cerita, kelihatannya dia tidak menceritakannya, deh. Jadi mungkin yang ini akan dia ingat tapi tak bisa diceritakan."

"Hmm, tapi untuk jaga-jaga, apa aku harus memotong pita suaranya agar dia tak bisa bicara juga?" Karma mengusulkan. Ia memainkan pisau kesayangannya.

"Tidak perlu." Yuuma sekali lagi tersenyum. Dia ludahi tubuh pingsan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya. "Seratus persen aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menceritakan kejadian ini kepada siapapun."

Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan menjauhi lokasi tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **Akhirnya kelas, jir. Diajakin Kuo a.k.a si Ratu Obeng but balik nulis dengan nyumbang fic buat #Yuumafantasia challenge, jadi maklum kalau ini ceritanya agak sesuatuh. LOLMAO Kuo, utang gue yang ini uda lunas ye 8))) semoga lo doyan trisemnya MaeIsoKaru 8)))**

 **Btw viva la #DnC !**

 **RnR?**


End file.
